A New Team
by GaloreChipmunk6
Summary: After saving a woman named Skye from a man with powers, Axel was recruited by Colson. With a new team and a new objective how will Axel find his place in a team he hides his true self from.


Agent Colson walked into the lab and saw the two scientists on his team bickering.

"Jemma, Leo, please quit bickering." He said with his usual calm voice.

"Sorry sir, but she's completely wrong about how to help Mike."

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Anyhting about Skye in the meantime?"

"No, but-"

Lights began to flash and a message appeared on the screen, "S.H.I.E.L.D security breach."

"That's Skye, she's sending her coordinates."

"I'll inform Grant and May to be ready. Make sure you find a solution."

 _ **Line Break**_

Colson walked up to a blue van parked in front of the train station.

"Mr. Peterson, please come out, that stuff in your system is dangerous! We just want to help you."

There was silence for a moment. Suddenly the door blasted off and took three of Colson's men out.

"Get back!"

Mike ran out of the van with Skye and his son. He ran into the station. Mike was hit by one of the guards. He screamed and punched the guy through a glass pedestal. In the confusion Mike's kid was grabbed by one of the agents and brought to safety. On the side of the station a young man in a hat with a duffel bag looked in on the scene.

"Where's my son!" Mike roared out.

Mike looked over and saw Skye trying to get through a side exit. He ran over and grabbed her by the arm.

"This is your fault! Where's my son!"

"I don't know! Let me go!"

He ignored her and started walking up the stairs. He walked to the edge of the railing. Through the glass doors a man in a police costume raised a shotgun. Just as he was squeezing the trigger, an arrow knocked it away. A man in a dark green hood dropped down and slammed the man in the face with his bow. Skye and Mike looked at the scene in shock. The hooded man swiftly broke the other's arm and knocked him unconcious. He kicked open the door and drew his bow knocking an arrow.

In a modulated voice he said, "Let the girl go!"

Mike looked at the hooded man, "Who the hell are you? Robin Hood?"

"No, I'm the guy who's going to put you down! Now let her go."

"No! I need to- to get away with my son, please just leave me alone!"

The Hood grimaced, "Sorry."

Just before Mike could say anything, the hooded man released an arrow and speared him through both of his legs.

"AH!"

Right before he fell a bullet hit him square in the head. The red lines that began to appear on him turned blue and disappeared. Skye, once released, ran to the green hooded man who caught her in his hands.

"Hey, its alright, your safe now."

 _ **Line Break**_

Skye got back to Colson and decided to join his team. They couldn't find the hooded man after the incedent. Although, Colson's returning to the plane right now. He opened the ramp and walked in with a young man behind him.

Skye and the others gathered in the storage area to see who the newcomer is.

"Team, I'd like you to meet the final installation of the team, Axel Queen."

Skye piped up, "Queen, that sounds really familiar, where have I heard that before?"

Axel grimaced, "It's just one of those names, best not to think to hard about it. I'm gonna go settle in."

Axel walked up the stairs to the main area. Skye voiced what everyone else was thinking.

"Well that was weird."

Grant talked next, "Who is that guy Colson?"

Colson looked him in the eyes, "A very powerful asset with a lot of secrets."

Skye raised her eyebrow, "Alright, vague, I'm gonna go introduce myself."

Skye disappeared up the stairs. She walked down the hall to Axel's open door. She saw him taking clothes out of a duffel bag and a wooden box with chinese writing sat on the bed.

"Hey Axel, we didn't really introduce oursleves earlier. I'm Skye." She held out her hand.

"Hey, nice to meet you."

"So why'd Colson bring you to the team? Are you a part of SHIELD?"

"No, I'm not technically part of Shield, I'm just very helpful."

"Really? How so?"

Axel opened his mouth to say something, then turned to the box. He narrowed his eyes as if thinking then just shrugged. He walked over and opened it revealing a bow, quiver, and two hooded uniforms.

Skye widened her eyes, "You're the guy who rescued me yesterday!"

Axel nodded. Skye rushed him and grabbed him in a hug.

"Thank you."

"Well hey, what else would I do with my saturday's?"

Skye laughed a little and let go, "Smartass."

"Once I'm done unpacking, I'll join you in the living room."

Skye nodded with a smile and left the room. Axel unpacked his few clothes and stored his tools under the bed. He looked around his room and nodded. He walked out to see the group sitting on the couches.

"Hello everyone."

Ward stepped up and held his hand out, "Grant Ward, its good to meet you."

He took his hand, "We've met before, although I was in my work clothes and you were staring down the scope of a rifle."

"You were the man in the hood? Did Colson send you?"

"No, I was just in the neighborhood."

"Really, how convenient. You sure you weren't intruding on a Shield investigation?" The Asian woman asked.

"No, I was trying to catch a train to Central City when people started flying through walls, sorry, who are you again?"

"My name is Melinda May." The two stared each other down before Ward talked.

"The two still in the lab are Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons."

"Cool, so Agent Colson, where are we headed?"

"Peru, there's an 0-8-4 there."

Skye chimed in, "Hey, still new here, what's an 0-8-4?"

Ward replied, "It's an unidentified or mysterious object."

"Oh, cool, are we thinking aliens?"

"Skye, aliens are almost never apart of things like this."

"Okay everybody, buckle up."

After a few hours they got to the country. Axel grabbed his gear and ran to the cargo bay. They took some Shield SUV's down to the ancient temple. They walked up to the man who found the object.

"What exactly have you found?" Colson asked.

"This temple is filled with relics."

"Okay, it's a temple, of course it has relics." Fitz said.

"Let him finish Fitz."

"When we were exploring we found something that just doesn't belong there. Its easier to just show you."

They walked in the entryway of the temple. A strange device with flowing blue energy was stuck in the wall. Axel walked up to it.

"It looks the Hydra technology during the nineties. It must have gotten stuck in here somehow."

Fitz opened up a case and powered on some of his drones, "My babies will check that."

The drones rose up and began to scan the device. As they were scanning, shouting could be heard outside.

"Ward, stay here, Axel and I will check it out."

Colson and Axel ran outside to see arriving trucks. Axel nodded to Colson and hid in the trees. Several soldiers came out with machines guns at the ready. A woman came out last, clearly the leader. She walked right up to Colson and cracked a smile.

"Phil Colson."

"Camilla Reyes." Colson said embracing her in a hug.

"How have you been Phil? I heard you died."

"I was, for eight seconds anyway."

"Sorry to hear, so what are we looking at here."

"It's an 0-8-4."

"So does that mean your taking this off our hands?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Ah that's-" She stopped as gunfire rained down on them!

Enemy rebel trucks rolled up and men began piling out shooting. Suddenly arrows started hitting them. The arrows hit seven of them before Axel in his blue hood jumped out and threw throwing arrows killing four more. The others in the temple ran out to the trucks, Ward offering cover fire. Axel knocked one of them out with his bow and severed the spinal cord of another. The others drove by him and opened one of the doors for Axel.

"Just go! I'll hold them back while you get away!"

"Are you insane!" Skye yelled

Axel drew another arrow and released, "GO! Now!"

Ward slammed the door and the truck zoomed down the road. Some of the men tried to get in their truck to follow. Axel whirled around and shot an arrow into the hood of the car. For a second nothing happened, but then it exploded in fire and sparks! Four more trucks drove up. Axel grimaced and put his bow back on his back. He jumped into the busted Shield SUV. The men started shooting the car. They stopped shooting, but kept their guns up. Suddenly the trunk launched open and Axel rode down the road on his motorcycle. He rode at breakneck speeds toward the plane. The plane was rising into the air with the cargo bay door closing.

"This is gonna be a really bad idea." Axel muttered.

Axel turned the motorcycle a bit and allowed it to ram into a concrete block causing him to launch forwards and upwards. He hit the cargo doors at sixty miles an hour and slipped inside. Inside the cargo hold, everyone looked at him laying on he ground.

"You're alive!" Fitz yelled.

Axel groaned and pushed himself to his feet. Everyone gasped as he fully stood up. He winced as he took a step. He looked down. There was a large piece of rebar from the concrete sticking through his stomach.

"Oh, so thats what happened."

Simmons screamed, "There is a four foot piece of rebar sticking through your stomach and thats all you say!"

Axel grabbed one end of the rebar and ripped it out! The less trained people winced.

Simmons walked up to Axel, "We should look at that, it might become infected."

"Don't worry it'll be fine in an hour."

"That's impossible."

"Not for me."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I need some rest for an hour or two."

Axel lowered his hood and hobbled up the stairs. He walked into his room and layed down on his bed after applying some bandages to keep it from bleeding to badly while their new passengers mingled in the lounge. He quickly let sleep overtake him.

 _ **Line Break**_

Axel's eyes shot open to the sound of screaming and footsteps approaching his door. The door swung open to reveal... nothing. The gun carrying man peered in and saw no one in the room. He moved on. Axel dropped down from the ceiling's shadow. He lifted his shirt up to see his wound had finished healing, the only indication being a small red mark.

 _We've been betrayed, great._

Axel grabbed his gear and crawled into the vent shafts. He peeked into the lounge to see the rest of the team being taken to the cargo hold. Once they were gone, there was one soldier still in the room. He dropped down and grabbed him in a chokehold. The man passed out and Axel dropped him on the floor. He snuck into the cargo bay to see the others tied up. Axel drew an arrow and shot it through the lights. The soldiers turned to see his silhouette before the lights went out. The emergency lights turned on and there was nothing where Axel once stood. The soldiers drew their guns and started walking toward the stairs. Axel suddenly dropped from the ceiling and shot three of them wih his bow before he heard the sound of a gun cocking. He turned around to see a pistol pointing at his head.

"Get on the ground!"

Axel lowered his bow and said, "Do it."

The soldier raised an eyebrow, "Do what?"

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"What-" He widened his eys and turned around to meet a fist to the face.

May stood behind him with one of her wrists bending at an odd angle.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." She said as she popped her hand back into place.

"Alright, the path is open upstairs and the guards in the lounge are down. Colson is still up there, and he could be in trouble."

Ward stepped up, "May, you're with me to take out the remaining soldiers, Axel I need you to protect everyone in case any soldiers make it here."

Axel nodded and they broke off into groups. Fitz tried to get in the lab doors, but they were locked.

"Damnit!"

"Why are you trying to get to the lab?" Skye asked.

"Colson is probably in a locked room. The locks can be unlocked if the cabin loses pressure rapidly, and if I can get to the lab, I can remotely access the 0-8-4." Fitz answered.

"What was the 0-8-4?" Axel asked.

Fitz looked back at him, "A weapon. I'm hoping to get in and blast the plane from the inside which would unlock the doors so Ward and May could get Colson."

"That could also make our team fly out of the plane." Axel stated.

"If we want to help Colson, then it's the only way." Simmons chimed in.

"At least it would be, but I can't get in!"

Axel sighed, "Here allow me."

Fitz moved aside and Axel put his hand on it, "Axel, I don't think a soldier could-"

Fitz went quiet as the lock unlocked.

"How did you-"

"It's not important, we need to save Colson."

"Hold on a second, I think it's very important that we-" Simmons started.

"Forget it! We need to go now!" Axel barked out.

They begrudgingly walked in without asking anymore questions. Fitz and Simmons began scrambling to grab what they needed to remotely activate the 0-8-4. They grabbed eerything and pushed the button.

"Everybody hold on to something!" Fitz yelled.

The sound of something charging was faintly heard and then an explosion rocked the plane! They ran into the lounge holding onto the sides of the room. They saw the glass of the control room shatter and Colson fly out of it! He grabbed a hanging rope. He grabbed Reyes as she started falling out too. Axel shook his head and readied his bow. He fired his grappling arrow and attached it to his belt.

He launched himself forward shouting, "By the power of plot devices!"

He grabbed Colson and Reyes by the back of their collars and his grappling arrow pulled them to a safe spot.

Colson looked at him bewildered, "Is that seriously your battlecry?"

"I mean... it's one of them."

Axel looked at the hole in the plane and clicked his teeth at the decreasing altitude. He moved his attention to Skye, who grabbed one of the inflateable life rafts and pulled the string cauing it to block the hole. I looked at her impressed.

"How'd you know to do that?" Ward asked equally impressed.

Skye shrugged, "I read the safety guide."

Axel laughed, "Alright then."

 _ **Line Break**_

Once they had finally landed Colson immediately called a crew to fix the plane. Director Fury walked up to Colson naturally furious that he trashed his new plane. Simmons walked up to him worried.

"In all the rush I completely forgot to ask if your wound had reopened."

"Oh that? It already healed so don't worry about it."

"What do you mean it healed? That isn't humanly possible."

"Yeah," He muttered under his breath, "Am I even still human?"

Axel silently got up and started walking away towards his room. Fury looked over and saw him. His eyes widened and he turned to Colson.

"You brought _him_ on board, are you insane! He could kill every person here if he loses control!"

"I'm well aware Director. However, I see potential in him. A potential to repent and do good."

"Still, you brought someone so dangerous only three other people are on his list."

Unknown to both of them, Skye was listening from around the corner. She narrowed her eyes at Colson and Fury since they were hiding things. She moved towards Axels room. She was getting answers, one way or another.


End file.
